


the mangled nips

by Checkrr



Category: snozcumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkrr/pseuds/Checkrr





	the mangled nips

Mangled nips have been turning up all over Canada and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a candlestick, and still nobody has a clue who the arrogant killer is.

Prof Warwick Snozcumber is a pale and grateful actor with a fondness for bird watching. He doesn't know it yet but he is the only one who can stop the violent killer.

When his granddaughter, Susan Superhalk, is kidnapped, Prof Snozcumber finds himself thrown into the centre of the investigation. His only clue is a giant hat.

He enlists the help of a generous housekeeper called Roger Gloop.

Can Gloop help Snozcumber overcome his lip balm addiction and find the answers before the stupid killer and his deadly candlestick strike again?


End file.
